Black Dagger Brotherhood - Lover Renewed
by Liz51668
Summary: Katrina Weston finds herself thrust into the world of vampires, but these are no ordinary vampires. A whole new world opens up to her. Fear, excitement of the unknown is around every corner. How will she fare among these warrior vampires?
1. Chapter 1

Black Dagger Brotherhood Fan Fiction

When troubles come, they come not single spies but in battalions. Ole William Shakespeare told no lies. Another good analogy is when it rains it pours. Right now, I seem to be smack dab in the middle of both a war zone and a flood zone. I'm not sure if I'm going to die a heroine or drown. When both your personal and professional lives goes to hell in a hand basket life is far from being fun.

I'll start with the professional side of the coin. It is the easiest to explain. Four years ago, my partner and one of my best friends and I were green right out of the Academy and college. We were reading to hit the door, street, or whatever they threw at us running. We were assigned to the Mafia Unit. We both loved it and felt that we would be in the MU until we retired. The person running the chessboard had other ideas for us. Unbeknownst to either of us the MU had only been a stepping stone. Because of our hard work and the accomplishments we had done throughout our four years, we were being given one of the toughest job assignments and most people who were in this unit had been there for a minimum of 8 years and most had been there longer. Aaron and I found ourselves in the Serial Killer Unit. For as long as I could remember I had always been fascinated by serial killers, especially the psychological aspect and the machinations that the detectives and the like did to capture the killer. Psychology and forensic psychology was the main thrust of my education. Aaron always teased me about being used for my mind and not my looks. When he said that I usually flipped him off and said I'm used for both my mind and my looks, but in our line of work he was closer to the truth. I was both looking forward to our new assignment and dreading it. For the most part the MU wasn't something that you took home with you every night, you didn't have nightmares about it, but I knew the Serial Killer Unit was going to be both of those things and more. Our colleagues told us by six months we'd be looking a few years older than when we started and we knew that was gospel. I had read enough true crime serial killer books to know those that worked those cases lived, breathed the cases. Giving up sleep, family time and pretty much all of their life until they had the killer behind bars. My mind went back to a recent book I'd read on the Green River Killer who hadn't been caught for twenty years. Not many of the original people involved with the case had made it to the end. Whether they got promoted, retired etc it took its toll on every last one that had ever worked on the case. I was always up for a challenge and this challenge had me excited, but it had come at a very bad time in my personal life and I didn't know if I could handle both at the same time.

Now it is time for me to open up the personal can of worms so to speak. Before I should start I should mention that I was adopted. I did not know either of my birth parents. I was raised in a very loving family, so it never bothered me that I had been given up for adoption. My parents had told me openly and honestly when I was at the age to understand. Not going to lie and tell you it didn't hurt to think that my real parents hadn't wanted me, but it was their loss. I had the best parents I could ever have and want. I wouldn't be where I am now if it wasn't for their love, guidance, support. I will love and cherish them until the day they die or the day that I die, whichever comes first. I never wanted to try to find out who my real parents were because in my mind my adoptive parents were my real parents, the only ones I ever knew or wanted to know. That all changed a month ago.

I received a letter in the mail. Which was odd in and of itself. The only mail I ever received was bills or junk mail. Any letters from family or friends came electronically. E-Mail is my lifeline and if I could meet the person who invented it I'd hug and kiss them and give them my undying gratitude. So when I found this letter in my hand all sorts of sirens went off in my head. I actually put it down on my coffee table and stared at it while I ate dinner. It was weird, I felt like I didn't want to touch it. Finally my curiosity one over after I had cleaned up after myself from dinner and loaded the dishwasher and started it running. I grabbed my letter opener from the utility drawer and went back to the couch, sat down and reached for the letter. With two quick flicks of the letter opener I had the top open. It took me another couple of minutes before I took the letter out of the envelope. I read the one page letter without blinking. Then I read it two more times. I then set it back down on the coffee table and went over to my wet bar and poured myself a goblet of Brandy. When someone you don't know drops a bombshell on you, you need something that burns going down to help you process said bombshell. I felt it was going to take several goblets of Brandy to process what I had just read. I mean what would you do if you got a letter informing you that you are a half vampire and that half vampire part of you is about to show up and say "surprise" Not to mention the person giving you this golden nugget of information is your "real" father. My first reaction was what the fuck Chuck? Twenty three years of nothing only to get a letter stating that I'm about to become a fucking vampire? What kind of person does that? My father I guess. After a third Brandy I call up my parents Annette and David Sullivan. I calmly tell them about the letter and when I hear nothing but crickets on their end I realize this isn't exactly news to them. They explain that they knew about my being half vampire, but they were never told when I would learn about that side of me. Wow my "real" father is just a fountain of information...not. None of this was their fault and I assured them I wasn't angry at them, though that was a bit of a white lie, it would have been nice to have had this information a long time ago, but they were in the dark as to when I would become a vampire, so I couldn't necessarily fault them. Though I had a big San Andreas fault squarely on my "father's" shoulders.

Every morning since I got that fucking letter I had been checking my teeth for fangs whenever I brushed them. Like I needed anything else to make my paranoia even worse than it already was. I also started going over in my head the things I knew about vampires, though most of that was thanks to Hollywood which wasn't going to do me any fucking good.

About a week ago when I went to pick up some groceries at the supermarket, the sun seemed to be a lot more intense and by the time I got home my head was pounding. I didn't think much about it because with all the stress that I'd been dealing with my head should be pounding 24/7 by now. The next day I was meeting my best friend and roommate Melanie for lunch in the park across from the hospital where she worked. By the time her lunch break was over I had a headache equivalent of a migraine raging in my head. Once I had laid down for a bit and all my blinds and stuff were closed and my place was nice and dark my headache went away. My mind started to race as if I was in the Kentucky Derby. Vampires...sunlight. The next day I decided to put the theory that was in my brain to the test. It was a nice sunny day and I decided I would take a swim. So I got my bikini on and opened up the sliding door and slipped out back. I dove in the water and did a few laps before my head started to feel like little men were all around it with jackhammers. I hurriedly got out, grabbing my towel and got inside. Once I was in the darkness again the jack hammering subsided. "Fuck me running backwards" I muttered to myself. My theory had been right on the money. I walked into my bedroom, dried off, put on the clothes I had took off and went back into the living room. I drank a couple cups of coffee trying to figure out what I should do. One shoe had dropped. It was obvious I couldn't go out in the daylight anymore. One check for a step toward vampirism. I guess I was now just waiting on the second shoe to drop, which would be fangs. It was then that I remembered my "father" was nice enough to give me the name, number and address of a vampire doctor that he was familiar with right here where I lived. He told me if I started having any abnormal problems to call someone named Havers and he'd be able to help me. Gee thanks dad, just pawn me off on other people like you've always done. I went into my bedroom and into my closet and kneeled before my safe. I put in the combination and opened up the door. I grabbed the letter and then locked the safe again. I found the part with this Haver's number on it and started to dial, but then I stopped and ended the call. I paced around my room and then tried again, nope can't do it yet. "Stop being a stupid ass and call the fucking number" I chastised myself and finally let the call go through. A man with a soft voice answered after only a couple of rings. I was as nervous as a whore in church. I made sure that I was indeed talking to Haver's, then I told him who I was and about my "father's" letter. To my chagrin he didn't seem surprised to be hearing from me, actually he sounded like he'd been expecting my call which pissed me off even though it wasn't this guy's fault, no that was still all on my "father". He agreed that I needed to avoid the day time like the plague, but that really wasn't a biggy for me, I had been a night person for as long as I could remember, now I knew why. He told me in no uncertain terms that if I noticed even the tiniest of fangs that I was to come to him. "I don't understand any of this. He mentions some sort of transition. I mean if it wasn't any big deal he wouldn't have mentioned it. He didn't give me anything but your information and then some friends of his would also help me as well. I'm assuming these friends are also vampires? When should I be expecting these fangs? Because you said to come to you when I notice any hints of them I'm assuming things are going to happen quickly after that, but what things? You seemed to have been expecting my phone call, but what about these other friends?" It was then I realized I had been prattling on for probably ten minutes, asking him all these questions, but not letting him answer them. Then again, I also had the feeling he wasn't going to be answering many, if any of the questions that I had asked.

Havers had indeed been waiting for her phone call. He had received a letter as well, probably before hers. He hadn't contacted the "other" friends that she had mentioned. He wasn't going to either, that was not up to him to do. He could hear the stress, frustration and the fear in her voice. She had every right to feel all those things and so much more. He hated that he couldn't tell her all that she wanted and needed to know. He knew what he could tell her though. "I am sorry that I can't give you a lot of information, but yes, once you see your fangs things will be happening quickly. I know that you don't know me from Adam, but I will assure you once you have fangs showing you will get all the help you need and more. It won't be easy on your side of things or for anyone else either. "

Even though Katrina was frustrated she knew this man was in a bad place too. He knew what he could and couldn't say even if he wanted to tell her more he couldn't. "I'm sorry that my so called father has put you and these other friends in this situation. I'm sure all of you are just having all sorts of warm fuzzies for him for doing this to you. You have my word that as soon as I notice fangs I will come to you. This isn't anything that I'm able or willing to face on my own. I maybe stubborn and too brave for my good, but even I know my own limits. Thank you for your time." She didn't wait for him to answer, she just hung up.

I'm a cop, detective, whatever you want to refer to me as, so on any given day I'm not always that easy to get along with. I'm a bit rough around the edges. If I'm not stressed I'm the most easy going, fun loving, sarcastic wit person you could ever meet. I'm an angel, but I'm I'm stressed to the tenth power, look out. My bitch side will rear its ugly head. Both my partner Aaron and Melanie both call that my Medusa personality. I'm not "that" bad or I'd have a garden of stone statues instead of beautiful roses and assorted other flowers. I usually only get that way when I feel like I'm between a rock and a hard place with no way out. I pride myself at being good in tough situations and being able to take one problem at a time and working my way through it. When it is two waging war with me that's another ball game altogether. It also doesn't help that so far I am taking all this vampire thing all on my own. I haven't told Aaron or Melanie about anything. They both know the existence of vampires just like I did, so vampires are no big thing for any of us. The only people that don't know about vampires are the ones who are too scared or too closed minded to acknowledge the existence of them. I guess I've been too scared to tell them. I know they won't run away or treat me any different, but truth be told I need them right now because I'm not handling it very well. On the outside I'm fine, but ever since I started changing I haven't been able to concentrate on anything else. I obsessively read and re-read my "father's" letter and go over Haver's and my conversation. I look at my teeth in every mirror I come in contact with. I'm driving myself to the brink of insanity. I sit down on the couch and finally accept I can't do this on my own. I look at my watch and Melanie is due off work in thirty minutes. I text both her and Aaron and tell them it is pajama party night tonight. I entice them with pizza and enough liquor to ensure we'll all pass out before the night is over. I get a text back from Aaron asking if I'm finally going to spill the beans about what has been bothering me. He knows me too well and I tell him yes and to bring over extra Jack. He informs me he's already heading out and over to the liquor store and will be here asap. I go into the kitchen and take out the vegetables to make the salad that both Melanie and I will be wanting with our pizza. I turn on my oldies station blasting it as I wash and start to dice up the vegetables. I'm not worried about not hearing Aaron's knock since he has a key and knows the code for my alarm, so I let my music take me away for at least a little while.


	2. Chapter 2

Black Dagger Brotherhood Fan Fiction

Havers had contacted Chained as soon as he had gotten off the phone with Katrina. Havers had no problem helping the girl, but he made it crystal clear to Chained that he had to be the one to reach out to Wrath and Tohrment to tell them about their soon to be house mate. Of course by now it was something that the Brother's were used to because of the many transitions that had already occurred in their mansion, but it wasn't fair to them to have given them little to no warning. Less than a weeks notice was going to leave both Wrath and Torhment very unhappy. It wasn't a decision they would make on their own they would be consulting with the rest of the Brotherhood and then there would be a whole mansion full of alpha males unhappy. He could almost feel sorry for Chained, but he had done it to himself. Plus not visiting the Brotherhood in person to tell his tale would make things even worse. Helping a female through their transition, especially and unmated one is extremely hard. If you are a total stranger to the male that will be helping you through your transition it could make things a lot harder. Havers could think of three Brothers that weren't mated. Two were teenagers and one was still mourning the loss of his mate. Even though there had been a long grieving period, the loss will still be felt for all eternity even if one finds someone else. If transitioning didn't lead to any form of bonding it wouldn't be a big deal, but that was never the case. You couldn't help someone through their transition without bonding. It was the same for both males and females, but especially females.

He started to tidy up. He had known the members of the Brotherhood for a long time, so he could pretty much figure out what would happen once Chained contacted Wrath and Tohrment and they had a Brotherhood meeting and decisions were made. He would expect a call from more than likely Tohrment informing him that he needed to contact Katrina and tell her that she needed to come see him. Before she could arrive a couple of the Brotherhood would arrive and be waiting for her to escort her to the mansion. Chained had informed him in the letter that Katrina was a Detective of some sorts, so he was going to see if Tohrment would send Butch and Vishous to his place. Butch was a cop before he came to the Brotherhood so there might be a chance he knew her and she knew him and in cases like this a familiar face could make all the difference. Butch would know how to handle her personality, he hoped at least. Even though he didn't know her, he knew she was frightened and who wouldn't be when your life has almost ceased to exist as you knew it just days ago. He wanted things to go as smoothly as they possibly could.

Tohr was raging, a kind of rage that could almost rival Rhage's as he and Wrath listened to Chained explain about his daughter and his letters to her and to Havers. The daughter that could start her transition in a matter of days. This was like hearing the door bell and finding a baby swaddled in a basket on the welcome mat. "You didn't think of fucking mentioning this to us sooner? To send us a fucking letter so we could have been keeping an eye on her? You tell us when she has a week or less. What the fuck Chains? This isn't the kind of thing to drop on us at the last fucking minute. You are fucking lucky you aren't here right now or I'd kick your ass and let the Lessers take care of whatever is left of you. You know not to pull this shit on us, but I guess I should be thankful you had the balls to tell her about everything so she doesn't have to die alone and in agony. Wrath was silent as Tohr raged against Chain. He was remembering how Darius had dropped Beth on to his and Tohr's lap, but that had turned out better than he could have ever imagined, but he was unmated at the time and once he had laid what eyesight he had left on her, the rest had been history. There were only three unmated Brothers in the mansion and two were out of the question and the third, Wrath didn't think he'd be ready to bond with anyone. Bonding in a transition didn't necessarily mean it would lead to mating, but most did. He leaned back in his chair or throne depending on who was talking about his chair and rubbed his temples. Wrath could tell that Tohr had had enough of Chain's bullshit and he cut him off in mid sentence and told him the Brothers would take care of things and then unceremoniously hung up on him. Before Tohr could get a head of steam he spoke. "Assemble the Brothers" Tohr nodded unable to say anything and he also knew at the moment Wrath was still processing and would prefer to wait for any talk until they were all together. Tohr sent out a group text telling the Brothers that there was an emergency and everyone needed to come to Wrath's office. He then poured himself a strong drink and started pacing as he and Wrath waited for everyone to start arriving.

Most of the time the Brothers would roll their eyes when Tohr sent out an "emergency" text, but even through the phones each of them could sense the tension rising in the house and they knew that it had to be something big. Each of them made their way down to Wrath's office quicker than they normally would.

V and Butch arrived first as they had been together watching football. They each eyed both Wrath and Tohr and V stood against the back wall as Butch took a seat in his favorite chair. Neither of them saying a word. Over the course of the next several minutes Rhage, Z and Phury made their way inside. Z stood against another wall as Rhage and Phury took a seat on the couch. Wrath and Tohr both knew that Rhevenge wouldn't be attending and in this instance that was for the best. Wrath steepled his fingers and started to talk. It was customary for him to begin the meetings and then Tohr would take over and if things got carried away, which he figured this would be one of those instances he would break in and restore order and then Tohr would continue. "A situation has been brought to our attention from a long time Brother who lives away from the safety of our mansion. His daughter needs our help." Even though he could no longer see, he could still feel the wheels in each of the Brother's heads spinning. The last time a statement like that was made it was in regards to Darius and Beth, but he had taken care of that situation without any major problems because he handled it himself. That would not be the case this time around. During the next half hour he filled in everyone all the pertinent information on Chained. Including everything that pertained to his daughter. The letters he wrote to Havers and to his daughter and the phone call him and Tohr had received from him just before convening the meeting. After the background of Chained had been given he unsteepled his fingers and sat back, which was Tohr's sign to begin.

Tohr was still totally pissed off, but he knew that he had to be as calm and cool as he could be because once he was done with what he had to say he could only imagine that all the Brothers would be talking at once, all but V. He knew V would let everyone say what they wanted, the meeting would break up, everyone would leave and then V would walk to the door and close it, maybe even lock it and then he'd unload. Tohr hoped he would be venting and not be all quiet. V was the best of the best of the Brotherhood but when he got quiet the shit was going to hit the fan. Tohr put that in the back of his mind as he set his drink down and stood in the midst of his Brothers. He turned his attention to Butch first. "Cop have you ever heard of a Detective named Katrina Weston?" Butch's eyes widened a bit and all he said was "holy shit" Tohr couldn't help but grin. "I take that as a yes?" Butch nodded. "Yeah I know her. One hell of a cop. Last I knew she was working in the Mafia Unit, but I heard she got shot up bad and she's out of the field. Is she this prick Chained's daughter?" He said looking between Wrath and Tohr. Both Wrath and Tohr nodded. "Yes she is, but she had no clue who her father was until about a month ago, she was raised by her adoptive parents, thank God. According to him, he sent Havers a letter saying that his daughter should be contacting him soon, he sent her a letter informing her that she was a half breed and that her vampire side should be occurring in about a month. If she experienced anything weird that she should contact a vampire doctor and gave her Haver's name, number and address. Chained said that Havers called him saying Katrina had called him saying that she couldn't go outside without getting massive migraine type headaches. Havers told him within a week she should be seeing her fangs and we all know what that means. Havers told Chained to call us because he sure the hell wasn't going to do it because it isn't his responsibility.

"So this Katrina will be needing our assistance with her transition?" Rhage said stating the obvious but still needing to hear the answer as everyone else in the room needed to hear it as well. Tohr looked around the room before he answered. He kept his eyes on V as he watched his jaw tighten and his eyes glow they way they did when he was getting madder by the second. "Yes, she has to come here. There is no one else that can help her." Rhage looked rigidly at Tohr and didn't let his eyes roam anywhere else. "Tohr there isn't anyone here that can help her" His voice low. Every Brother's eyes wanted to turn toward V, but they knew that wouldn't be a good idea, each of them knowing he wasn't ready to make that sort of commitment again, or even if he ever would be able to. Tohr was barely able to find a place in his heart for No One after losing Wellsie, but Tohr and V were different. Tohr didn't know what to say and after an uncomfortable silence Wrath spoke up. "I will be making a trip with Tohr to the Scribe Virgin to seek her advice on the matter. It is a decision that she should make." He said pointedly making it clear that there was no need for discussion about that matter.

Tohr wanted to kiss Wrath's feet for saving him from having to come up with some diplomatic answer. Tohr resumed. "Each of us know what a transition is like for ourselves and for our females. Beth, probably above anyone else knows exactly how this young female is feeling right now. Beth can be a big help to her, but there are things that she can't do obviously. Us mated males would have no problem giving of our blood but not for a transition. I realize regardless there is a bond when blood is given to another, but we all know a transition is totally different. Is there anyone that has something to say?" How he hated having to ask, but this was a meeting and everyone had a right to express their opinions. "She's a good kid, I'll help all I can, just you know can't help out with what she needs help with the most." Butch said running his fingers through his hair. Rhage nodded. "What the cop said." "Same here" Phury echoed. "Thank you. Wrath and I will of course help as well. Plus our Shellan's will be mother hen's doing all they can for her. Fritz will be happier than a pig in mud to have someone new to pamper." Tohr said with a smirk. "Please fill the ladies in for us. I've got a bitch of a headache and I don't want to have to repeat myself again to the women who will have a thousand and one questions most no one can answer until the female is here."

It wasn't lost on anyone that neither Z nor V had said anything. No one had figured either of them would have said anything. Z never accepted anyone right away. He wasn't the trusting type and V knew what everyone was thinking and he was resenting it. "Alright ladies, meetings adjourned. If there are any new developments we'll let you know. The plan is to get her to Haver's tomorrow night and we'll need two volunteers to go and pick her up." "I'll go, she will know me, should be helpful" Butch finally looked at V. "Frick needs Frack to go with him. You know me I have to have a sidekick" V gave Butch a death glare and shrugged his shoulders and then walked out without a word. Butch shook his head and turned to Phury. "Thinking we're going to need you tonight" Phury nodded. "Let me fill in Cormia and then I'll drop by." He then got up and left. Everyone started filing out. "You need any help with V cop let someone know." Butch nodded. "I got it covered...at least I hope." Then he got up and left heading to find V.


	3. Chapter 3

Black Dagger Brotherhood Fan Fiction

Katrina tried to relax through the pizzas with her two best friends. Once the pizzas were done and the drinking had started she gave the letter to Aaron to read first. He read the letter twice by the looks of it and then looked at her and then gave it to Melanie to read. After Melanie read the letter she said. "I need a smoke and a double" She went onto the deck and had a smoke and while she did that Aaron made them all some drinks. Once Melanie had returned and took a couple sips of her Scotch she and Aaron started asking questions. Katrina answered their questions the best that she could. They both sat in stunned silence as she told them about not being able to go out in the daytime anymore and her conversation with Havers.

"What in the fuck is this transition about?" Aaron asked. All she could do is shake her heard. "I'm clueless. My "father" didn't tell me as you read and Havers didn't enlighten me either, I'm hoping once I show up on his doorstep with fangs he will be more forthcoming with information." She said as she took a huge gulp from her glass of JD.

"Have you talked to Annette and David?" Melanie asked her softly. Katrina nodded. "As soon as I got his letter. They knew about it, like Havers they had seemingly been waiting for my call. It seems that Havers and my parents each got a letter from my dear ole dad just like I did. I'm sure the letters were different than mine, but the gist was probably about the same." "What a prick" Melanie said angrily.

"You got the envelope?" Aaron asked wanting to figure out where the asshole was to pay him a visit. Katrina, guessing what he was thinking informed him "Yeah, fake location stamp what a big surprise there" She said sarcastically. "He isn't going to be winning any father of the year awards anytime soon. Fuck wad" Aaron said disgustedly.

Katrina finished her glass and refilled it. "I've been going crazy keeping this to myself, so I decided it was time for me to let you guys know what was going on. Plus I didn't just want to disappear one night and have you both send out the National Guard to look for me." She said with a smirk. Her sense of humor taking over. "Fuck that, we'd have had all the branches of the Armed Forces looking for your ass" Melanie said grinning and pouring herself another glass of Scotch which was her favorite poison.

"So where will you be going?" Melanie asked apprehensively. Not liking the idea of losing her best friend for who knew how long. "I'm not sure, but as you both saw, the letter mentioned "other friends" beside the vampire doc Havers that will help me. The only thing I do know that whatever is going to happen is going to be happening soon. Havers said it would probably be within a week. My gut tells me I'll go see him and proceed to wherever I'll be going in short order. I also have a gut feeling whatever this transition thing is it isn't going to be a happy happy joy joy thing." Katrina said biting her lip which she did if she was nervous, upset or in deep concentration. "To be honest I'm scared, more scared than I've ever been."

Aaron had been listening to her with an uneasy feeling. "I don't like this at all Trina. I'm going with you." She smiled at him. "You know you can't Aaron, we both know that. You and Melanie will have to wait till I contact you, or maybe I can get Havers or someone else to call or text you and let you know that I'm okay. I don't see why they wouldn't or couldn't do that, but there is so much I don't know and you know I hate to be uninformed."

She got up and turned on the gas fireplace as she felt a sudden chill go through her. Both Melanie and Aaron came over to her and formed a hug circle. Neither knew the right words to say, so they just hugged her so she knew they were there and loved her. When they finally sat back down Aaron asked her about work. "We start at the SKU on Monday." She nodded. "I know. That's another thing that I've been worrying about. I have no idea about work. I'm not going to know a damn thing until this all starts happening. It is getting me more and more pissed off. I hate being in the dark, not in the loop especially when it has to fucking do with me and my life. I think I'm calling Havers tomorrow or just showing up and having a come to Jesus meeting with him and get some answers."

"I really wish you'd let me go with you for at least the coming to Jesus meeting. You know how much I enjoy them when you are the one leading them" He grinned at her. "Only time I don't like them is if you're having one with me, they aren't any fun." He looked at her seriously. "You know even with a fake address stamp I can still find him." She picked up the letter. "I read between the lines and I'm expecting him to show up once I'm a vampire, I think he has the need to see me in all my vampire glory. When he shows up, he'll have a surprise waiting for him. He better pray that there are a whole lot of people there to stop me from killing him." Her hand shook a bit as she knocked back the rest of the glass of JD and poured herself another.

Melanie soon said her goodnights and staggered back to her room. Once she was gone Aaron took Katrina into his arms and hugged her tight. "Everything's going to be alright. If they meant to do you harm they would have already made their move. I'm sure they know where you live by now." She knew he was right, but still the fear she felt wouldn't leave her, it was like a shadow, always there. "I know Aaron but I'm going into this blind and alone. You and Melanie aren't going to be with me and I'm used to my besties being with me or at least there afterward. With this situation I have no idea once it starts if I'll ever see either of you again" She said looking at him.

Aaron shook his head. "You know how you always talk about your gut feeling? Well my gut tells me we'll all be together again and soon." She furrowed her brow at him.; "Don't give me that look Trina. I'm not trying to just make you feel better or blow smoke up your ass. It is a legit feeling I have. Do you think for one minute that if I thought something was going to happen to you or if I wasn't going to see you again that I would let you out of my sight? You've saved my life several times just by being here for me, for being my bestie. There's no way I'd ever lose you without a fight."

Tears slid down her cheeks as she listened to what Aaron said. "Hey, no crying, you know how I hate mushy shit." He said with a smirk. He could tell there were so many things going through her mind just by the look on her face and the tension he felt from her being so close to him. "What are you thinking Trina?"

She stared at the flames in the fireplace for several minutes before she answered him. "I feel like running, but I know I can't. Havers made it clear to me that I can't go through this transition alone or with people that don't know how to help me or I'll die., but every part of me is screaming to pack a travel bag and just drive to the airport and go to the Caribbean or wherever just get far away from here. I'm not going to do that of course, but the feeling is there."

"That is a normal reaction Trina." Aaron said softly. This whole thing was thrust upon you, if you had known about it sooner you'd have had time to process everything and get over any fear that you have, but you haven't been able to do it, so it is even that much more scarier. Want another drink before bed?"

She shook her head. "I can barely see or walk straight now. I think we're both done." He nodded. "You're right. Let's pass out" As he helped her off the couch and they made their way to her bedroom. She grabbed her pajamas and went into the bathroom to change and brush her hair and teeth. Once she came back into the room, Aaron took his turn as Katrina turned back the covers and got comfy in bed. Aaron soon joined her and they turned off their respective bed side lamps and then cuddled with each other.

"I just hope your gut feeling is right" She said softly. "It is, I'm always right." She smiled and nudged him playfully. "I love you bestie, goodnight." She said softly closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. "Love you back bestie, goodnight." He whispered back as he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Black Dagger Brotherhood Fan Fiction

Vishous swung his bedroom door open angrily and headed straight for the booze. He grabbed the bottle, opened it and started drinking straight from the bottle. Butch had followed him inside closing the door behind him. Butch knew when V was not in the mood to talk unless he started talking first. Butch grabbed his Lagavulin Scotch bottle that V kept for him and a glass and poured himself one and took a long gulp from the glass. A knock came at the door and Butch put his glass down and got off the couch. It had to be Phury bringing the dope that V sorely needed. Butch opened the door and Phury glanced in V's direction and just handed Butch the box and then left. Butch sat back down and put the box on the coffee table and reached over and pulled the huge assed ashtray towards himself. He then opened the box and took out one of the smokes and lit it taking a long drag and letting it out slowly.

V caught the scent of the red smoke and walked over and took a seat, grabbing the joint and taking a deep drag himself. He took another and another long drink, rotating them for a few minutes. He closed his eyes and eased back on the couch. "I can't do it Cop" He said almost in a whisper.

"In defense of Wrath and Tohr they didn't come out and ask you V. Tohr especially understands how hard it is to move on from loving someone so intensely, deeply. Plus, no one is asking you to make Katrina your shellan, they are just needing you to see her through the transition. I realize that it involves sex, but all of us have had sex to just have sex, especially you. Just think of it as free sex for as long as it takes and then you don't have to worry about it anymore. You'll be bonded to her for having her drink from you, but fuck we are bonded but that just means we are best friends and we can know when each other is in trouble and can help each other out of tough spots. At least meet her and then if you still can't no one is going to think badly of you." Butch took another toke from the joint and waited to see if V would respond to what he had just said.

V knew that the Cop had a point, it was true before Jane he had been the biggest man whore of the Brotherhood. "I just don't know if I can do it. I haven't been with anyone since I lost Jane."

"Would it help if I told you about Katrina. I mean I'm not tight with her, but she and her partner helped me with a few cases and I paid my debts and helped them with a few things for a couple of their cases. I don't just mean the type of information like she's very easy on the eyes, but just what kind of person she's like. After the cases I kicked back a few drinks with her and her partner. One thing I can say for her the woman can drink" He said with a chuckle. "You're the hacker if you want to know about her beyond what I know about her, check her out yourself. Last time I knew she was working the Mafia Unit though from what I heard is that she's not working at the office but from her place. She took a few bullets several months ago and she can't do field work anymore, but then again she's more of the information gatherer than doing the actual grunt work. That's why they hired her out of the Academy. You need information you just had to contact her and she'd jump through any hoops she had to and delivered what you needed. I remember the last time I needed information I didn't think she could get it for me, but twenty-four hours later she dropped the file on my desk. I looked it over and asked her how the fuck she got the information I'd been trying to get for weeks in just a day. She smirked and leaned over and whispered Interpol, then she just turned around and walked out the door. Fucking Interpol" Butch said taking another puff on the joint.

When Butch had said Interpol V had raised an eyebrow. "Get up Cop and bring the booze and the smoke." Butch didn't need to ask where they were going, he knew that he had piqued V's curiosity. He grabbed everything and followed V to his command center. Butch sat down on the leather couch watching V closely. Even though they had become fast friends and were now best friends he still hadn't figured V out fully and he knew he never would. Just when he thought he had him figured out V did or said something that made him even that much more of an enigma than he had been before.

"Stop trying to figure out what I'm going to do Cop" V said glancing over at him. "Do you know her full name?"

"No, but Tohr said Havers said her full name is Katrina Anne Weston, the Anne is with an e at the end. She's got to be about 23-24 right?"

V didn't answer him as he typed in her name in his name search registry. It didn't take long to bring up her information. A picture appeared on his screen. "Is this her Cop?" He asked Butch. Butch moved over to V and looked over his shoulder. "Mhm sure is. That doesn't look like a work picture."

"It isn't. My search registry isn't like any other." He typed a few more things and soon her house came onto the screen.

Butch watched Katrina's private residence show up on the screen. "You realize that you are a creepy fuck V."

As they were looking at the screen she walked outside onto the patio overlooking her pool with a cup of coffee in her hand. They watched as she ran her fingers through her hair and took a sip of the coffee. She was in a peach colored silky pajamas. V zoomed in and they could see that the stress of the past week was taking its toll. V took all of her in and then went back to the search menu and sat there looking at the screen.

Butch changed the topic a bit. "Can you find Chained?" V shook his head. "If I try I'll get into a shitload of trouble that I don't need right now. If Wrath or Tohr ask me to try to find him then I will try, but even though I'd like to find him, I can't. Which pisses me off because if he was man enough he would be helping her through this, but then again with the caliber of character he is I wouldn't let him buy her dinner. So tell me Cop" Before V could finish Butch cut him off.

"No, you forgetting what I used to look like? Do you think that someone as beautiful and hot as she is would have wanted to have anything to do with me in that particular way that is. She was just someone I had a drink or two with along with her partner when we worked together. She was a lot of fun to hang around with and she's tenacious and fierce when she's on a case. Though there always seemed to be a hidden vulnerability beneath her bravado."

"You have a point, who would have wanted the fat pathetic excuse of a man you were when I first met you" V said with a smirk. "Fuck you V" Butch said. V laughed. "We've been over that, you don't have the tits anymore for me to be even remotely interested in fucking you." Butch flipped him off. "I'm about to take this shit and finish it myself." V rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't get half way to the door before I had you against the wall and your feet off of the floor. Go to bed Cop. I have things to do. Leave me my booze and a joint and call it good."

Butch nodded. "See you tomorrow night V." Then he left, taking the box with him to drop back off to Phury before going to get some TLC from Marissa.

V spent the next several hours finding out all he could ever want to know about Katrina Anne Weston. He found out that she was a master in Archery, she was proficient in the use of many different kinds of guns. She was also proficient in several martial arts weapons, not the kind that you would earn a black belt in, but the kind that the Brotherhood used against the Lesser Society. The bitch could be a ninja with what she could do. Not the typical thing a female should be interested in. Then again being half vampire he could understand her being interested in certain things.

V then hacked into her medical records. As he read the many wounds that she had received in the four years that she had been a cop he knew that meant that she wasn't the type to shy away from danger. The last time she was injured she didn't take just one bullet she had taken four. One got her in her right side, one in her left knee, one in her left shoulder and the last one grazed the right side of her head. The bullet to her knee took her out of the field. She now did all her work from her home relaying her information through the computer in one way or another. She had received a few commendations just from her work that she was doing from her home.

As he learned more and more about her he could feel his resolve fading, but then Jane would show up in his mind and he couldn't think of letting anyone in again even if it wasn't anything more than a transition. He was afraid to bond with another female and just from a small glance of her and reading all about her he knew she was dangerous for him. The answer had to be no, not only for himself but for her as well. He would only hurt her and he couldn't do that to someone like her that had already been hurt by the scumbag of a father of hers.

V turned off the computers and sat on his couch and finished off the bottle of booze and by the time he took the last hit off of the red smoke all he could do was lay back and pass out.


	5. Chapter 5

Black Dagger Brotherhood Fan Fiction

Katrina slept for a little while and then woke up. She was restless so she made some coffee and then carried a mug out to the patio overlooking the pool. She used to do that in the mornings, but now the closest she got to the morning was right before dawn, but that really didn't bother her that much, she was more of a sunset gal and had been a night owl type since her teens. She stayed outside for an hour going inside just as it was starting to get light. She sighed resigning herself that there would be no more sleep, she went to her office where her work stuff was and started to try to get some work done.

Around nine she left to get breakfast going. She made some french toast and more coffee and poured some orange juice as well. She woke Melanie up first and then had her wake Aaron up. Each of them zombie walked to the kitchen and she set coffee in front of each of them as well as the orange juice. Melanie took her coffee and went and got the bottle of Tylenol from her medicine cabinet. She shook two out and then passed the bottle around. "Never ever drinking again" She said rubbing her temples. Aaron laughed. "Famous last words. How many times have we all said them yet here we are." He said taking a huge forkful of french toast.

A few hours later Melanie left for work and Aaron left to get home to get a shower and a few more hours of sleep. She promised both of them if anything happened she would let them know. Then she took herself back to bed to get more sleep. She woke up just after sunset. She realized that this would become the norm very soon. She yawn, stretched and padded to the bathroom and took a shower. Once she toweled off she wrapped the towel around herself and went to the closet and picked out one of her cute around the house dresses. It was short, light blue with flowers on it and a little sweater to go over it if needed. She then went back into the bathroom and brushed her hair. Then she picked up her toothbrush and went to brush her teeth.

She dropped her toothbrush into the sink when she saw the fangs in the mirror. Her hand shook as she reached up and touched them. She felt her knees buckling and she sat down in the chair that was in the bathroom. It took several minutes before she regained her composure. She texted Melanie and then called Aaron. She told him she was going to pack a suitcase and then call, then go over to Haver's. She gave him Haver's number and address so he'd have it.

Katrina cleared her mind and went to her closet and got out her biggest suitcase and started filling it with her favorite clothes and personal things that she wanted with her. She grabbed her toiletry kit and put all the necessary things in there as well. Shampoo, body wash, perfume. She gathered her favorite jewelry and several pictures. Of her parents, Aaron, Melanie. She grabbed her favorite glass and coffee mugs. She took a look around again to make sure she had all that she wanted she then dialed Haver's number. "Hi, Mr. Havers this is Katrina. My fangs have arrived" Havers told her to come right over. She said she had packed and she would be there soon. She grabbed a jacket, her purse and her keys. She set the alarm once she was outside, put the suitcase in the trunk and got in her SUV. She plugged Haver's address into her GPS and pulled out of the driveway. She put her Oldies station on to calm herself as best she could and drove following the voice of the GPS dude.

As soon as he hung up Havers had called Wrath, who in turn summoned Tohr to his office. "Who should we send over to escort her here?" Tohr had asked Wrath even though he had a good idea who Wrath would want sent. "The Cop and V" Wrath said casually. Tohr nodded. "I can understand the Cop since he knows her, but do you think it is a good idea to send V?" Wrath had been mulling it over in his mind as soon as he had heard about the young woman. He had debated it over and over and it always came down to V being the one. He nodded. "I'm sure. I've given it a lot of thought and I feel that it is the right decision." Tohr nodded. "I'll go and let them know. Things are going to be interesting around here for the next week or so." With that, Tohr left to round up Butch and V.

After Tohr left, Wrath sent messages to the other Brothers letting them know that Katrina would be there soon. A woman near her transition was bad enough, but once it started everyone was affected. It meant staying away from the one in transition and a lot of sex with the Shellan's until the transition was over. He got up so he could let Beth know, he knew she was looking forward to having someone new in the mansion. Beth and the other women wanted to make her as comfortable as they could in one of the most uncomfortable times. He just hoped that V would help her or things wouldn't go well. His thoughts were heavy as he headed towards his bedchambers.

Tohr went to the Pit knowing that V and the Cop would be there. He walked casually in and sat down on the couch. "I have something I need you two ladies to do for Wrath and I." Butch looked at Tohr and had a feeling he knew what that something was. V did too as he lifted a brow towards Tohr. "Sure Tohr, what do you need us to do?" Butch said sitting back looking relaxed. "Not so fast Cop." V said not taking his eyes off of Tohr. "Katrina's fangs came in. She's on her way to Haver's place and I need you two to go and pick her up." Tohr made it clear it wasn't a request, it was an order.

V was pissed but since the order had come down from the King himself he knew he couldn't get out of it. "Sure thing Tohr. Come on Cop lets go." Butch gave Tohr a slight shrug as he followed V out. "I take it you are planning on driving?" Butch said as they moved toward the Escalade. "Yeah, I'm driving and you better buckle up too" V said as he swung the door open and got inside. He started the engine, put it in gear and peeled out of the drive and headed toward Haver's at about ninety-five miles per hour.

Katrina swore at the GPS dude as she realized she was lost. She wondered if she had written it down wrong from the letter. "Fuck" She muttered as she grabbed her cell phone and dialed Haver's number again. He told her indeed she had the wrong address and she typed it in the GPS as he told her. She was soon headed in the right direction. As she rounded a curve another car came barreling down on her and almost caused her to go off the road. She flipped them off as her heart thudded in her chest.

Ten minutes later she pulled into the driveway and she found the vehicle that had almost ran her off the road parked in the driveway as well. She got out and slammed her car door. She walked up to the door and rang the bell. Havers opened up the door and smiled. Even though Katrina was pissed off, the warm smile on Havers face made her smile back. "it is good to meet you Miss Weston." He said as he started walking down the hallway. "Nice to meet you as well Havers." He made small talk asking how she felt and she told him fine. He stopped at a large looking sitting room. She stepped inside with him and her eyes widened as she saw two huge looking men in the room. One was sitting casually on the couch, the other standing rigid against the wall. When the one on the couch looked at her, she gasped. "O'Neil?" Butch smiled and stood up. "Hey Katrina" A bit of her fear melted away seeing a friendly face. "What are you doing here?" "I'm part of the welcoming wagon it seems."

Katrina raised a brow and looked at him and then at V. "So you are part of these "other friends" that I was told about?" Butch nodded. "We're called the Black Dagger Brotherhood or the Brothers. That's Vishous over there, or V." Katrina glanced over at him and he glared back at her. "I noticed that nice Escalade out front. Were you driving?" She looked at Butch. Butch put up his hands. "Nope, wasn't me, I'm innocent." Katrina nodded and turned to V. "So you're the maniac that almost caused me to run off the road because you were driving like a bat out of hell?"

V casually moved off the wall and within a second was standing in front of her. He looked down at her, her eyes had gotten as big as saucers which is the reaction he had wanted. "Better get used to it baby because I'll be driving like that back to the mansion."

"My name is Katrina, not baby. Another thing, all the macho bullshit don't work on me."

Havers cleared his throat. "Excuse me. Katrina, there is a few things I'd like to talk to you about before the Brothers take you to the mansion." Katrina's eyes never left V's. "Of course Havers." She said in a friendly tone. She gave V one more glare before she moved to Havers and they left the room.

As soon as they had left Butch burst out laughing. "You can't say I didn't warn you V." V shrugged. "What can I say, I know how to break the ice. I need a fucking smoke." Butch smirked. "Yeah you broke it all right, but she broke it right back. So I take it I'm driving her ride and she's riding with you?" "You could say that, though she'll be sleeping." Butch then looked out towards the hall. "Ah yeah, that's right, she can't know where we are going." A few minutes later Havers came back in alone. "She's sleeping peacefully." V nodded. "Head to the mansion Cop, I'll get her."

Butch nodded and took her keys from Havers and left. V walked with Havers, picked Katrina up and put her in the backseat of the Escalade and then drove to the mansion. Fritz met him at the door and led him to where Katrina was going to be staying. He pulled down the covers for V and V set her down easily and then Fritz covered her up. V then left and went down to Wrath's office.

"She's in her room." He said sitting down and looking at Wrath and Tohr. "Mind telling me what is going on?" He said in as even a tone as he could get with the level of anger he was feeling. Both leaders had been waiting to see how long it was going to take for V to come to them wanting answers. "We need you, but more importantly Katrina needs you." Wrath said softly. "I, more than anyone knows how it feels to have a transition thrust upon me. Darius did it to me with Beth. Did I want to do it, hell no, but when I met Beth I knew I had to do it and once I got to know Beth, I wanted to do it. I was just hoping if you met her, spent some time with her, you'd feel the same. Before you say anything, I'm not expecting what happened with Beth and I to happen to you and Katrina. All I am wanting..asking of you is to see her through her transition. Then if you don't want anything else to do with her you don't have to."

"I'll be bonded with her." Wrath nodded. "Yes, but you don't need to have sex with her or fall in love with her after the transition. You are bonded to the Cop but you don't have sex with him or love him more than just a friend." V knew Wrath had him there. "I don't know if I can. I still love Jane with all I have. I'm still hers, she's still mine." V said running his fingers through his hair.

"We understand, especially me." Tohr said looking at V. "I never thought I could go on without Wellsie, but I also knew that Wellsie knows that I will always love her and I also know she would want me to be happy again and not to mourn her forever. Her place in my heart will be forever there, but our hearts are huge and can love many people. My heart has love for everyone in this mansion. "

V listened and knew that Tohr was right. Jane would want him to be happy again, to find someone else, but he still didn't know if he could or not. "I don't know." Was all he managed to say before walking out of the room. He went to his bed chambers to put on his workout clothes, but before he could undress he was summoned by the Scribe Virgin. He sighed and went through the portal. To his amazement he found Jane there waiting for him. He moved quickly to her and hugged her. She smiled at him and touched his cheek.

"V" She said softly and kissed his lips gently. She brought him to the bench she had been sitting on and took his hands in hers. He could feel that there was something wrong. "What's wrong Jane?" She looked at her hands for a minute and then looked up at him. "The Scribe Virgin told me something this morning and she allowed me to tell you. I know we were both under the impression that I would always be here among the Chosen, but it seems that isn't the case." V's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?" Jane squeezed his hands as a tear started to fall down her cheek. "I have to move on to a higher plane, and once that happens I cannot return."

V felt like he had been hit by a train. "You mean you and I can never see each other again?" She nodded sadly. "The Scribe Virgin said it happened that way with Wellsie, but it happened sooner because Tohr and Wellsie were able to let go of each other so she could move on and rest in peace so to speak. The reason why I haven't moved on yet is because neither of us can let go of the other. We've both been miserable, not just because we aren't together, but because we can't be happy until we've moved on." She said softly. "I can't come back to you, even if I stayed here. You can't come here unless the Scribe Virgin allows it and I can't come to you. I will be with Wellsie and I will be happy. I just need to know that you will move on and be happy too." She said touching his face again.

V was trying to process everything and not doing a very good job of it. His thoughts drifted to Katrina. He told Jane everything and when he was through she was smiling. "Now I can leave and never return knowing that there is someone that will be there for you, take care of you, love you." She said softly. He shook his head. "I don't even know her." She put her finger to his lips. "You will, I can feel it. It is time to let me go my darling V. For me, for you, for this young girl. Please." She said hugging him tightly.

"Anything for you Jane. I will always love you." This time he touched her face and then stood up. "Be happy my love" He said in a voice filled with emotion." She blew him a kiss. "I love you too and be happy my darling." As she finished she began to fade away and soon disappeared. V stood there several minutes after she had seemingly evaporated before he slipped back through the portal.

He climbed the stairs meaning to go back to his bedchambers but he found himself in her chambers. She hadn't woken up yet, so he sat down in a chair across from her bed to wait for her to awaken.


	6. Chapter 6

Black Dagger Brotherhood Fan Fiction

Katrina woke up a few hours later, sat up, took a quick look around. "Guess I'm not in Kansas anymore" she said as she rubbed her eyes. As her eyes cleared she saw him sitting across from her and started.

"About time you woke up. I was beginning to think Havers o'd you.

Katrina slipped from under the bed covers and stood up. "What are you doing here?"

V stood up as she stood up. "There are some things you need to know. I have been chosen as the one to tell you."

"Chosen? Did your name get drawn out of a hat or something?"

Patience V, patience. He said to himself. He knew the attitude she was given was fear. "No, I just happen to be the only Brother that is single. Only single males can help a female through her transition."

She walked to the door. "Do I get a tour?" The next thing she knew he had her against the door, his arms on either side of her. His face close to hers.

"I need you to listen to me very closely. I realize you're afraid and there is no shame in that. We all were when our transition time came. There are things you can't do, there are things you have to do. Your transition doesn't just affect you and me. It affects the whole mansion. I will explain in more detail once I bring you to my room. Once we are in my chambers we will be there for the duration of your transition."

Katrina listened to everything he said even though it was incredibly hard to with his being as close to her as he was. She felt the heat of his breath on her as well as the heat from his body. She could feel her face flushing. She could feel her body responding to him. She could feel her nipples hardeni9ng and a wetness between her legs. She could tell by his eyes and his breathing that he was feeling it too.

Shit. V almost growled as he could smell her aroused scent. He could feel his body responding as well. His fangs fell and a heartbeat after his did her hand went to her mouth as hers fell too. It was too much and he pressed his body against hers and lifted her arms over her head pinning them with his before kissing her hungrily.

Katrina kissed him back just as hungrily a soft moan escaping her. She had never felt the things she was feeling now before. The desire, the lust, the need was overwhelming. All he was doing was kissing her but she felt so close to climaxing, she knew if he touched her in just the right way she was going to explode. V could sense what she was feeling. He took a step back and with one tug he ripped her dress wide open. Katrina gasped and before she could even think he had picked her up and placed her on the bed and was hovering over her. His eyes were glazed over with lust as he did the same thing with her bra as he had done with her dress. V could feel his cock hardening as his eyes caught her perfect breasts and her very hard nipples. He lowered his head and let his tongue circle her nipple.

As soon as she felt his tongue on her nipple her back arched off the bed and she moaned loudly and then cried out as her first climax raged through her. Her hand moved to his hair as she gripped it tightly. V turned his attention to her other nipple and then started licking and kissing his way down. Katrina writhed under him lost in desire and lust. He watched her as he neared what he wanted, needed so desperately. He ripped her lace panties off. "so wet" he said in a husky voice. Katrina used her hands to press him between her legs. V smiled as he buried his face between her legs and started to lap up her juices and honey. Before he was through she had climaxed two more times.

V raised up and stood up. Katrina watched as he quickly undressed. She drank in ever inch of him and when she saw his hardness she gasped and moaned at the same time. "V" she breathed. V moved back over her and kissed her hungrily as he thrust deep inside of her with a loud moan and growl. Katrina cried out as her fingernails dug into his arms and her legs wrapped around his waist. The first time was done quickly as V wasn't able to contain his lust and desire for long before cumming deep inside of her.

They held each other as they both came down from the intensity of their orgasms. V nuzzled his fangs down her neck and felt her shiver under him. Once he was done she did the same to him to try out her fangs. That was all it took to get him hard again. This time he flipped her over and she got on her knees. He leaned her back against him as he nipped at her shoulder and filled her again with his hard cock. He seemed to fit her like she was made for him. "I hope you like it hard Katrina because I like it rough" He murmured in her ear. Katrina answered with a moan and she moved back against him letting him know that it was fine with her. V bit into her shoulder and drew a bit of blood from her and enjoyed the feel of her clenching around his cock as she came once again for him. He started thrusting harder and harder deep inside of her as he pulled her hair and brought her back to him and kissed her deeply. Thirty minutes later they came together and both collapsed on the bed in each others arms.

Katrina rested her head on his chest, her fingers running over it lightly. V's hand stroked her hair. From the moment he kissed her, he knew she was his. "Are you okay?" He asked her softly. She looked up at him. "I'm better than okay." She said smiling. "I feel like I could fly." V chuckled. "I need to call down to Fritz and have him bring us some dinner. While I'm doing that you can take a bath or shower." Katrina sat up. "Alright, but only if you promise I can get this way again later" She said with a smirk. V grabbed her and pulled him down to her and kissed her deeply. "How was that for an answer?" He said smirking back at her. "Perfect" She said as she got up off the bed. "Oh, yeah, by the way you owe me a dress, bra and a pair of panties." V looked at her clothes ripped and strewn around the room. "Oops, seems I got carried away. Don't worry you will have plenty of new clothes soon. I intend on spoiling you."

"Only if I can spoil you back" Katrina said with a wink as she went into the bathroom to shower.

V watched her go into the bathroom and then called Fritz to send them up meals in his room. He then got dressed and moved her suitcase into his room. He then took a quick shower as he had heard the bath tub filling. He then went back in to wait for her. He texted Butch who gave him a hard time about hearing a bunch of moaning, screaming, growling coming from a certain guest room. V knew that everyone would be more relaxed knowing that he and Katrina were getting a long that well. After dinner V would have to fill her completely in on what would be happening to her, to him and to the Brothers in the mansion. Then the things that would be happening after the transition was over. When he had told Butch that Katrina was dangerous he had meant it and it was true. He had a feeling she was going to be even more dangerous to him than Jane had been. At least Katrina would be safe in the mansion where the Lessers couldn't get to her. Plus, she knew how to fight. He would make sure if she had to leave the mansion she would be armed. He planned on having Katrina for eternity.


	7. Chapter 7

Black Dagger Brotherhood Fan Fiction

Katrina exited the bathroom as she had entered it, naked. His eyes drank in every part of her. He helped her slip into her robe. "I took your suitcase to my room and took a shower before coming back to wait for you." He said as he nipped at her neck. Fritz should be bringing our dinner soon. He then led her to his chambers. The room was dark when they entered but as V concentrated the room flickered to life from several candles spread around the room. Katrina smiled as she saw the candles and the flames dancing around the room. "I love candles" She said turning to him.

V was about to answer when there came a knock at the door and Fritz announced himself. V led her to a chair where he had a small dining room table set up, he then went and opened up the door for Fritz and the doggen swept into the room and set the seafood feast before them. Just as quickly as he came he was gone. "This smells incredibly delicious, but then again I love seafood." He took the top off each of their plates and poured her a glass of white wine. "Oh my!" She exclaimed when she saw the huge lobster tail. "Lobster tails are my favorite seafood along with shrimp." She took a forkful of the lobster tail and dipped it in the buttery garlic sauce and slipped it into her mouth savoring each chew until she swallowed it.

V watched her feeling himself getting hard again. "I'm glad you are enjoying your meal Katrina." He said smiling as he began to eat. "Trust me I am V." She said taking another bite of lobster tail and then moving onto the shrimp. "I'm going to have to exercise a lot to work off this meal." She said grinning slyly at him." He chuckled. "I think I can arrange that. I have a rigorous workout that I think you will quite enjoy." Katrina took a sip of her wine "Mmm I think I like the sound of that if earlier is any indication of your type of workout." "That my dear Katrina was only the pre- workout. The warm up so to speak. I tend to start out slow and then work myself up to the harder and faster workouts." He said with a wink and popped a shrimp into his mouth.

After dinner and when Fritz had returned to take the dishes away V knew it was time to have his discussion with Katrina. He took her hand and led her to the fireplace. Katrina sat facing him and waited for him to collect his thoughts. "First, your transition hasn't started quite yet. The reason why I know this is that if you had all the vampire Brothers would be affected by your mere presence. A female in transition gives off a sexually intoxicating scent which means the mansion will soon be full of horny vampires. You will be safe since every Brother but me is mated and will be entertaining their mates when they become affected by you. The women of course don't mind at all." He said with a grin. "That was the reason why I couldn't let you out of the room earlier. I wasn't sure if you were already in transition or not."

Katrina looked puzzled. "You mean you couldn't tell?"

"I would have been able to if I hadn't been already sexually attracted and affected by you. My wanting you would have put up a shield so I couldn't know if you were in transition or not. Regardless if the transition has started or not, I'd like you to remain here until it is over. The women will want to meet you so they can come and go and keep you company. If Wrath, our King or Tohr our leader would like to meet you beforehand then I will bring you to them, but I think they will wait until you come out on the other side so to speak.

There are three stages to your transition. The first stage will be extremely painful. I will be with you through every minute of it. Manny will leave me with liquid Morphine and a shot to administer it to you if you need it. Though it is always best not to use it. The second stage is akin to a bout of nymphomania." He said with a smile. "Luckily for you I have great stamina and will be able to keep pace with your needs."

Katrina blushed. "So I'm ummm going to be this sex fiend wanting it all the time? Over and over?"

V nodded. You will be in a constant state of arousal. To be honest that part is even harder than the first stage's pain. The third stage is the easiest. You will feed from me. Once you have fed your transition will be complete and you will be a vampire. Then you will be completely and utterly exhausted. You will take a shower or bath and then sleep for a very long time. Some females sleep for days. Once you awake you will be in a whole new world of wonder and a mansion full of both females and males that will be here to help you and guide you. Everyone but our help have been through a transition of their own and most with their mates as well. "

"Will the pain come on suddenly?"

"With some it does, with others it starts out slowly. Think of it as a headache that progresses to a migraine but a hundred times stronger. I wish I could tell you which will happen to you, but I can't. Each person is different. With my transition, it came at me fast and hard. One of my other Brother's came on with a feeling of achiness that kept getting worse." 

"Will you tell me stories to keep my mind off the pain? Tell me about yourself, about the others? Any old thing, just talk to me." She said looking into his eyes.

"Of course I will Katrina. I'll do whatever I can to help you through the pain. Trust me it will be hard on me too. To see you in the pain you will be in. Hopefully it won't last very long. The length of each stage varies as well. Sometimes it lasts for just a few hours, sometimes it can last for a day or two. Most of the time it is just the males that have it last longer, but sometimes it happens with the women as well. Sometimes the Scribe Virgin likes to see what kind of stock the female is. That is why I fear for you." He said softly stroking her hair.

"What do you mean?"

"The Scribe Virgin happens to be my mother." He said looking into the flames of the fire. "Even though I'm sure she knows that you will be very good for me, she just might want to make doubly sure. I'm sure she will be summoning us both after your transition."

Katrina bit her lip. "What about my vampire parents, they aren't the best parents in the world. She won't hold that against me will she?"

"No, she will admit that she wasn't a very good parent either, though she is trying to make up for that the best she can. She looks at the person themselves, not their parentage. People who have great parents can turn out bad and those with bad parents can turn out good, so too look at the parents and not the person would not be fair. You were very lucky to have the best adoptive parents anyone could wish for and you became an amazing woman. You made yourself a wonderful person, with help and guidance from you parents, but in the end it was you who made yourself who you are, personally and professionally."

"That reminds me of something that I need to ask." She said biting on her lip again. "What about my parents? My best friends? My work?"

V had been planning on discussing that with her as well. "I was going to get to that part in a bit, but since you have brought it up we can talk about it now. I am going to be honest with you. This is now your home. In saying that, you can call, email, etc anyone you want. You just can't have any guests. Anyone that comes here other than Brothers or the Chosen cannot leave again. We can't compromise the compound. In regards to your work, you work mostly from your home anyways, there is no reason why you can't work from here. I have room in my command center for you to work from there."

"Command center?" Katrina asked him.

"I'm in charge of all the computerized shit in the compound. We have cameras everywhere, alarm systems, you name it we have it. I have equipment that makes it totally impossible to find us. No one can trace any phone calls, any electronic transmissions and the like. That is why I mentioned you can call or email and the like from here since there is no way anyone can trace you back to here. Same goes for your work computer. You can transmit any information back to whoever and they won't be able to locate your location from anything you send."

"I need more wine please." She said trying to process everything that he had been saying for the last hour. V got up and brought the bottle with him and poured her a glass. "I know that I gave you a lot of information but I had to tell you so you'd know. I will be here with you every step of the way. "

Katrina took a sip of the wine and set the glass down on a nearby table and slid into V's arms. He hugged her back tightly trying to comfort her the best that he could.


	8. Chapter 8

Black Dagger Brotherhood Fan Fiction

Katrina and V had made love several more times before dawn approached. They fell asleep in each others arms happily and peacefully.

V woke before she did and made his way into the bathroom to take a shower. He left her a note saying he was going to check in with everyone and order them something to eat with Fritz. He then left his room and went to see Butch first. He found him in the rec room with almost all the Brothers but Wrath. They all grinned at him when he walked in the room. "How is she doing?" Butch asked V as he handed him a drink. He accepted the drink and slugged half of it. "She's still sleeping. I just wanted to come and check in and get Fritz to make us something easy to eat. I have this gut feeling that it's going to start tonight."

"You tell her everything?" Tohr asked looking at V. "Yes, every stage of the transition and about her not being able to go back home or have visitors here, but that she could still communicate with everyone and still work from here if she wanted to. It overwhelmed her a bit, but I took her mind off of it and then we both fell asleep." He said with a smirk.

"We know what you did, we heard it, several times" Rhage said grinning. "Shit, I thought Mary was loud, but damn I think your female has her beat by a decibel or two."

"Wait till after her transition, she'll be shattering glass." Tohr said with a chuckle. "No denying it's live and not Memorex"

Butch sniffed V closely. "What the fuck Cop" V said shoving him away. "Ah the sweet smell of bonding" Butch said teasingly. "So you keeping her?" Butch asked raising a brow to him.

"She's mine" V said simply. "I need to see Fritz and then get back to my room. Katrina should be waking soon."

Mary walked into the room with garment bag full of clothes. She handed them to V. "They are for Katrina. Us ladies had them made for her." She said smiling. "Would you like me to take them up while you talk to Fritz?"

"Yes, please and thank you Mary, please tell the other ladies I said thank you too." He said with a smile and then headed to the kitchen to find Fritz. Mary gave Rhage a kiss before walking out of the room. She walked up the stairs to V's room and tapped lightly on the door before entering. She could hear the water running in the shower so she placed the garment bag over a nearby chair with the note from the ladies and then left.

Katrina got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around herself and went into the bedroom. She noticed the garment bag and then read the note. Her eyes twinkled as she opened up the bag and saw all the great clothes inside. Most were dresses and blouses and skirts, the kind that she liked the most with the colors she liked the most. There were some in colors that the note mentioned were V's favorites. She smiled and slipped into one of those. She was brushing her hair on the side of the bed when V walked back in the room. He smiled when he saw her and looked her over in the dress. "You look beautiful Katrina" He said moving to her and kissing her softly. Fritz will be up soon with a little something to eat to tide us over until dinner."

Katrina hugged him tightly after the kiss. "Sounds good, I'm a bit hungry." She said softly. V kissed her forehead and frowned a bit, she seemed a bit warm. "Are you feeling okay Katrina?" She looked up at him and shook her head a bit. "I'm feeling a bit off. Not any pain, but just the feeling I get when I'm about to come down with something. Do you think it's starting?" He shrugged lightly. "I don't know, if the guys start feeling anything they are going to start texting me so we'll know if you don't know before hand. Sometimes the males sense it right before it happens, other times they don't sense it till it has already begun. As you can tell there are a lot of uncertainty when it comes to transitions."

"That's just the way life is though, full of uncertainties." Katrina said softly. V nodded. "Very true, why don't you just lay back and relax." Fritz showed up with fresh fruit bowls and coffee. "Fritz is a firm believer in healthy foods. So if you like to indulge in sweets make sure you hide them well from him. He can make you feel like you need to go to confessional with just one look" V said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I only indulge with sweets once a month" She said as she dove into the fruit bowl. "My weakness is Italian food and seafood. That is why I have an aggressive workout regimen to make sure that I don't get bigger than a house from eating my weaknesses." As she took a sip of her coffee. "Is Fritz psychic? He seems to know everything I like even the way I like my coffee."

V laughed. Fritz is a very charming man, he charmed the socks off of your roommate and best friend and she told him your likes and dislikes. He found out she likes lamb and is going to make his lamb specialty for her and bring it to her. After saying that she was putty in his hands"

Katrina laughed. "Yes, Melanie likes a lot of delicacies that she can't afford. I only get my lobster tails on my birthday when we go to Red Lobster."

"Well, now that Fritz knows you like lobster tails and shrimp he will make sure that you have them whenever you like. He spoils all of us. All we have to do is tell him what we are craving or have a zen for and he'll see that we have it. Even if it is something as simple as our favorite cheese and crackers. The other day Beth was saying how much she liked to blow bubbles when she was younger. The next morning there was a bottle of bubbles by her coffee mug. He is always listening and observing. One day Mary seemed down and he picked her a vase full of flowers to cheer her up. The man knows"

They finished their fruit and coffee and while V went to take the tray back to the kitchen Katrina had fallen back to sleep. V came back to find her sleeping. He put a call into Havers who said it was just her body readying her for what was to come and that she should sleep for as long as she wanted to. Rest was something she would have very little of soon. V did some sit ups and some push ups to try to ease his worry. As dawn approached he undressed and took her into his arms and fell asleep.

The next evening he got up and showered and dressed. Katrina awoke soon after he sat down in the chair next to the bed. She smiled and moved over to him and kissed him deeply and then went and took her own shower. She felt a twinge of pain in her back as she stepped out of the shower. By the time she toweled off and dressed there was pain in her leg. She went out and looked at V, he could tell by the look on her face and he moved out of the chair and over to her. "I think it is starting" She said to him. "I have pain in my back and my leg."

V nodded. "I need you to get undressed. The pain will make you sweat and having any clothing on you will make you more uncomfortable and make it more painful as well. I'm going to get cool water in the basin and get a wash cloth. I'll have to try to keep you cool once the pain really kicks in." Katrina slowly took off her dress that she had put on along with her under things. She then propped up the pillows and laid back on them. V put the basin next to the bed and then sat down next to her. A few minutes later his cell phone started to chime in with text messages. "Now there is no doubt that you have started your transition." V said as he hurried and answered the messages.

"Are the ladies going to thank me or curse me" Katrina said with a laugh trying to keep her sense of humor for as long as she could.

V chuckled. "In the beginning they will be thanking you, but by the time it's over probably cursing you. You will all be looking like you crossed country on horses with no breaks."

Katrina laughed hard before grabbing her head. "Ouch! Headache now. So does the pain come everywhere at once or just one place at a time?"

"Pray that it comes all at once. It is harder that way, but faster. If it comes that way you will only have a few hours of the pain, but if it comes a section at a time that could mean days of pain while it runs through your body."

"Well I've had back pain, leg pain and head pain. One at a time so I guess that means the second choice."

"Not necessarily, sometimes it starts that way and then you get slammed by everything at once. It's a waiting game unfortunately."

"Patience isn't one of my virtues" Katrina said with a sigh. "Patience isn't a virtue of many, but when we need to have it we become patient." He said softly kissing the top of her head. "I will do all I can to help you." V said as he intertwined his hand with hers.

Within an hour the pain was excruciating. She had thought the night she had been shot four times was the worse pain she had ever felt but what she was feeling now made that night seem like a flesh wound. She did all she could not to cry out, but the pain was too intense and she cried out. She held V's hand so tightly she was afraid she was going to break it. "Tell me a story please" She managed to say through gritted teeth.

V wiped her forehead and face with a cool cloth as he tried to make her as comfortable as he could. He decided to let her know the personalities of the Brothers and their idiosyncrasies. Letting her know which Brothers will be easier to get to know and those that would be tougher. He then told her about the woman in the house and lastly the servants. She was moaning, crying out and writhing in pain as he told her the ins and outs of the mansion. He knew she probably wouldn't remember most of what he said, she just wanted to hear his voice. He held her as tight as he dared as she seemed to be seizing. He put the teeth/tongue guard in her mouth until she stopped.

The pain lasted until just before dawn and he gave her a good dose of Morphine hoping she'd sleep until dusk. He knew he needed his rest for the next stage of the transition.


End file.
